dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Paragit Ruk Series
Detalles thumb|300px|Paragit Ruk Series * Titulo: ละครชุดภารกิจรัก / Paragit Ruk Series * También conocido como: Love Mission * Genero: Acción, Drama, Romance * Cadena: Channel 7 * Horario: Viernes a Domingo * Tema principal: Parakit Ruk (Love Mission) por Sukollawat Kanarot, Saran Sirilak, Akkaphan Namart, Mick Tongraya Parte 1: Niew Hua Jai Sood Glai Puen thumb|250px|Niew Hua Jai Sood Glai Puen * Titulo: '''เหนี่ยวหัวใจสุดไกปืน / Niew Hua Jai Sood Glai Puen * '''Titulo inglés: Pull The Trigger on My Heart / The Spirit of the Ruler * Episodios: '10 * '''Periodo de emisión: '''01-Julio-2017 al 22-Julio-2017 Sinopsis El capitán Purish, un hábil francotirador con un corazón muy firme, se encontró vacilando por primera vez después de ver a su primer amor de nuevo. La Dra. Napaschon trabajaba como médica voluntaria en un pueblo cerca del límite entre Birmania y Tailandia cuando junto con su mejor amiga es secuestrada por una tropa rebelde birmana. Su misión es devolver a la Dra. Napaschon a Tailandia. A pesar de que su corazón la anhela, la Dra. Napaschon ahora es la novia de su amigo. Nada es más tortuoso e hiriente que entregar todo tu corazón a alguien que no tiene corazón para amarte en absoluto. El mayor obstáculo para el capitán Purish es tener que estar muy cerca de ella nuevamente. Él ha pasado por muchas misiones antes, pero esta misión lo hizo pensar mucho. ¿Cómo puede él contener su corazón? Entre el amor y la amistad, ¿qué elegirá? Reparto * Sukollawat Kanarot es Captain Purish * Pattarasaya Kreursuwansiri es Dr. Napaschon * Louis Hesse d'Alzon es Captain Chayin * Papang Thongputtaruk es Te Cho * Ice Atichanan es Dr. Lee * Baramita Sakornchan es Dr.Peeracha * Nai-Yana Pamee es Pimrawee * Danai Samudkojorn (Dan) es Cha Na (ชนะ) * Toon Hiranyasap es Gen.Songwut * Dilok Thong Wattana es Gen.Prated * Chatchawarin Klainark es Marine Gen.Tada * Kriengkrai Oonhanun es Pol.Gen.Vin * Ponrat Rodraksa * Thanayong Wongtrakul * Thapakorn Dissayanan * Peerawat Herabat * Arucha Tosawat * Nuntasai Pisolyabut * Trin Saetachock * Kochakorn Nimakorn * Wanvipa Yokakul * Sutita Gatetanon * Prab Yuttapichai * Jazz Chuanchuen * Krit Suwannapaph * Willy McIntosh * Natharinee Kanasoot * Fergal Wanchai Parte 2: Meu Brap Jao Hua Jai thumb|250px|Meu Brap Jao Hua Jai * '''Titulo: 'มือปราบเจ้าหัวใจ / Meu Brap Jao Hua Jai * '''Titulo inglés: Heartslayer / The Law Protector * Episodios: '10 * '''Periodo de emisión: '''23-Julio-2017 al 18-Agosto-2017 Sinopsis Muchos policías desaparecieron misteriosamente después de investigar la verdad de un caso importante. La Drug Enforcement Investigation (DEA) no pudo quedarse quieta al respecto. Enviaron a uno de los suyos, el brillante Capitán Khanin Verote, que también es un hacker de clase mundial para trabajar en el Departamento de TI de Pongpol Foods Company Ltd, la compañía de un sospechoso involucrado en un comercio internacional de drogas. Sin embargo, mientras investigaba el caso, el Capitán Khanin terminó enamorándose profundamente de Mintra, quien es uno de los sospechosos dentro de la compañía. Mintra es secretaria de Khun Pongpol, CEO de Pongpol Foods Company Ltd. ¿Cómo se encargará el capitán Khanin de esta misión? ¿Qué elegirá entre su misión y su amor? ¿Es posible que las dos misiones vayan de la mano? Reparto * Saran Sirilak es Pol. Captain Khanin Verote * Usamanee Vaithayanon es Mintra / Min * Ratchanon Sukprakob es Pol. Captain Paramath / Arm * Poolaphat Attapanyapol es Wathit * Ploy Jatumat es Seejitra / Gam * Buntawit Thrakulpanit es Manote * Eiam Watsaporn * Mengmum Pongsatat es Lam * Natchanon Puvanont * Toon Hiranyasap * Dilok Thong Wattana * Chatchawarin Klainark * Kriengkrai Oonhanun * Ponrat Rodraksa * Chayanin Taowiset * Arucha Tosawat * Phutharit Prombandal * Sompob Benjathikul * Panatda Komaratat * Deuan Prima Ratchata * Premsuda Santiwattana * Term Sawetetachai * Watcharabul Leesuwan Parte 3: Ratchanawee Tee Ruk thumb|250px|Ratchanawee Tee Ruk * '''Titulo: 'ราชนาวีที่รัก / Ratchanawee Tee Ruk * '''Titulo inglés: My Beloved Navy / Guardian of the Sea * Episodios: '''10 * '''Periodo de emisión: 19-Agosto-2017 al 09-Septiembre-2017 Sinopsis Se dice que el Capitán Jinwat Sukplang o mejor conocido como el Capitán Tonkla, el marinero mujeriego según sus amigos, se encontrará con su alma gemela pronto. La predicción la hizo su hermana menor y se hizo realidad unos días después con la llegada de Praewpun, la hermana menor de su amigo. Praewpun es una escritora que actualmente trabaja en su nueva novela, Ror Ruk Ror Reua. Por lo general, escribe novelas románticas y su editor le asigna una tarea para escribir una novela sobre un pra'ek que es marinero. Por lo tanto, Praewpin tiene que viajar a Sattahip y buscar ayuda de Tonkla para investigar su nueva novela. Praewpun llega a la base naval de Sattahip con su mejor amigo, Neung Natee, a quien Tonkla confundió como su novio. Natee es en realidad un hombre gay, pero a menudo la gente lo confunde como el novio de Praewpun. Sin embargo, nada es demasiado difícil para Tonkla, el mujeriego. Con su corazón puesto en Praewpun, Tonkla está dispuesta a romper con todos sus aventuras por ella. ¿Cómo va el Capitán Tonkla a cumplir su misión de amor y su deber de mantener a salvo a Tailandia? Reparto * Akkaphan Namart es Captain Jinwat Sukplang / Tonkla * Sammy Cowell es Praewpun * Namwaan Kannaporn es Ya * Vasin Asvanarunat es Captain Supchoke * Kanya Rattanapetch * Pichayadon Peungphan es Ekrin * Nattawat Plengsiriwat es Neunug * Baramita Sakornchan * Narathid Namkang * Toon Hiranyasap * Dilok Thong Wattana * Chatchawarin Klainark * Kriengkrai Oonhanun * Ponrat Rodraksa * Jayjintai Untimanon * Thitinun Suwansuk * Sattawat Doonwichit * Kanta Danao * Mantana Himatongkam * Kochakorn Nimakorn * Suthep Prayoonpitak Parte 4: Yeut Fah Ha Pigat Ruk thumb|250px|Yeut Fah Ha Pigat Ruk * Titulo: '''ยึดฟ้าหาพิกัดรัก / Yeut Fah Ha Pigat Ruk * '''Titulo inglés: Dominate the skies in your heart / Warden of The Sky * Episodios: '''10 * '''Periodo de emisión: '''10-Septiembre-2017 al 01-Octubre-2017 Sinopsis El Capitán Karun Hanyotin recibió una misión secreta de su Unidad de Comando de la Fuerza Aérea. Su comandante le dijo que protegiera a la Dra. Irene Areeya, una investigadora a quien salvó de un centro de investigación que fue bombardeado. Los otros investigadores fueron secuestrados por un grupo contratado por una organización terrorista internacional para ayudar a robar un importante estudio de investigación del Dr. Kanchit Areeya (el padre de la Dra. Irene), quien también fue secuestrado por ellos. El estudio del Dr. Kanchit es muy importante para la seguridad nacional del país. Con la vida de la Dra. Irene en peligro, la misión del Capitán Karun era casarse con ella de inmediato. Está muy incómodo con la idea de tener a la Dra. Irene disfrazada de su esposa. Sin embargo, no podía desobedecer a su comandante en jefe que quería que la Dra. Irene estuviera bajo la protección militar las 24 horas, los 7 días de la semana. La Dra. Irene tuvo que cambiar su aspecto, apariencia e identidad para evitar los ojos vigilantes de la organización terrorista. Le dieron un nuevo nombre de Airada Hanyotin, la esposa del Capitán Karun, a quien encontró muy serie y poco comunicativo. Pero al final los dos se acercan e Irene logra una sonrisa del hombre conocido por su amigo como el "Tigre difícil de sonreír". ¿Cómo le ira al Capitán Karun en esta misión? Reparto * Mick Tongraya es the Air forcer Lt.Col. / Captain Karun Hanyotin * Stephany Auernig es Dr.Irene Areeya / Airada Hanyotin * Jayda Sarunya es Ltn.Srin * Nathaschai Charasmas es Ltn.Unnop * Thanyakan Thanakitananon * Jukkaphan Wongkanit es Daniel * Anisa Nugraha es Anda * KiewKoi Kwankawin * Atirutt Singhaaumpol es Ltn.Chatree * Chawanop Pohprasert * Toon Hiranyasap * Dilok Thong Wattana * Chatchawarin Klainark * Kriengkrai Oonhanun * Ponrat Rodraksa * Ruengrit McIntosh es Mr. Jason * Wasu Sangsingkaew es Dr. Kanchit Areeya * Supansa Nuerngpirom Producción * '''Productor: Tongchai Prasongsanthi * Compañía: Pordeecom Categoría:TLDrama Categoría:TLDrama2017 Categoría:Channel 7 Categoría:Acción Categoría:Romance Categoría:Drama Categoría:De 2 a 12 episodios